


But I Burnded it

by Dieselgod237



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: I Don't Even Know, sum gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieselgod237/pseuds/Dieselgod237
Summary: Escaping Peril. If you read the prologue, you probably know what it is about. But what if it took a different route? If you haven't read the prologue or the book, I suggest not to read it. If you have, read to your hearts content or whatever, it's not like I care, but I do appreciate support. Anyway why am I even writing this in the summary? Whatever. Just read it





	But I Burnded it

**I don't own the wings of fire or their characters (which is kind of obvious). I may copy some of it's text for plot puropses**

* * *

"Go touch the rest of the eggs, Peril."

Peril looked as if she had done something wrong. She did do something wrong, and she knew it. She also knew that she was dangerous.

"But- but I burnded it," she squeaked

"You are my champion, you do as I tell you to," Queen Scarlet said with a hint of rage.

"but, it died! I died it! I don't want to die more eggs," Peril complained.

 _Even though she's a monster, she has a heart,_ Ruby thought.

"Well then," Burn said, "It looks like I'll have to smash the eggs myself!" She lifted her foot and brought it down but stopped when Peril ran right under it.

"Move," Burn said to Peril.

"No," she said, "No one die the eggs."

Burn inhaled, and breathed fire at the eggs. The flames licked the eggs turning them black. Peril wasn't burned, but the heat and the flames blew her back. She tumbled into the crowd. The crowd scrambled away from her so they wouldn't get burned.

"What's wrong?" she asked the crowd, "Are you scared? Of me?"

The crowd couldn't speak. They actually felt pity for Peril

"I'm gone," she yelled, "I'm gone forever and I'm not going back!"

Peril ran out of the room. "I better go find her," Queen Scarlet said.

Scarlet found Peril crying in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm wrong!" She yelled, "No one likes me! everyone is scared of me! Why did you want to die the eggs?"

"Sweetie, it's for the best," Scarlet said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. _At least for me,_ she thought.

Just then, Kestrel burst into the hall with Peril's brother. "Hurry Peril, You'll be safe with me!" And Peril followed her.

"Guards!" yelled Scarlet.

* * *

"I will Leave you be, If you kill one of your dragonets in my honor."

Kestrel looked in dismay at her dragonets. Peril was frightened that she would be the one to die, since she was a dangerous being.

But then Kestrel picked up Peril's Brother, who looked at his mother with big beady eyes, saying, "Please mother, don't do this," with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kestrel didn't even respond.

She thrust her talons into his chest, tearing his heart. Peril's brother cried out in pain and begged for help. Blood splattered everywhere. Kestrel looked emotionless, Peril was sobbing, and Scarlet had a huge grin on her face. When the thrashing body that was once Peril's brother became a corpse covered in blood, kestrel threw the corpse into the river.

"M-Mommy," Peril choked through her sobs, "Why did you die him?"

"Actually, we'll take Peril as well," Said scarlet.

"NO!" Kestrel yelled while picking up Peril and flying away. But she had to release her because she was getting severly burned.

"Alright, take her," Said a defeated, covered-in-blood Kestrel.

"But mommy!" Peril cried.

"I'm sorry, your mom doesn't want you. But don't worry, I will keep you and feed you well and be loved as a daughter should be," Scarlet said as Kestrel flew away.

* * *

**rip peril's bro u will b remembered  
**


End file.
